Todos te deseamos
by subaruu.chan
Summary: Son seis historias donde podrán leer como los seis hermanos Sakamaki comienzan a volverse locos por la joven Yui.
1. Ayato

Holaa, bueno esta es la primera vez que hago sobre otro anime que no sea Naruto. Solo espero que les guste n_n

* * *

Como de costumbre Yui estaba escapando, otra vez esos vampiros la perseguían pero esta vez era Ayato el que la acechaba. Yui ya estaba agotada, se detuvo para poder regularizar la respiración, eso fue un error. Ayato apareció de la nada frente a ella, con esa sonrisa sádica que lo caracterizaba. Yui aterrorizada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, dispuesta a salir corriendo nuevamente pero Ayato fue mas rápido y la tomo de la muñeca y la apego a su cuerpo mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por su cintura para que no se moviera. La rubia cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo en su cuello.

-Voy a castigarte..-dijo mientras sonreía sobre el cuello de Yui

-N..no..-dijo asustada

-Hiciste mal en intentar escaparte de mi, lo are de la forma mas dolorosa porque yo se que aunque lo niegues te encanta..-dijo mientras clavaba sus colmillos y Yui soltó un leve gemido de dolor

-Ayato-kun..-dijo Yui al sentir el dolor que le daba los colmillos del pelirrojo

-Tu sangre es increíblemente deliciosa..-dijo mientras la miraba- creo que me estoy volviendo adicto..-iba a seguir hablando pero la voz masculina de uno de los hermanos los interrumpió

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?- dijo una voz que se lo notaba molesto y cansado

-Tsk, Reiji..-dijo con molestia el pelirrojo

-Haz esas cosas en tu habitación, no me obligues a repetírtelo..-dijo mientras se marchaba

Ayato se quedo viendo por un rato a Yui, se había dado cuenta de algo que había comenzado a fastidiarlo, si, le gustaba la joven humana, lo volvía completamente loco. No solo su sangre sino que toda ella lo volvía más loco y demente de lo que ya estaba, y la sola idea de tener que compartirla con todos sus hermanos lo fastidiaba. La tomo de la mano, quería privacidad y que si la volvía a morder ahí su "querido" hermano Reiji estaría ahí para interrumpirlo en la mejor parte. Le sorprendió que ella no se opusiera o dijera algo, ¿acaso le agradaba estar con él? Bueno eso lo hacia feliz. Aunque no sabia muy bien sobre esos sentimientos ya que el nunca había recibido afecto por nadie, ni siquiera por su madre.

-¿A..adonde me llevas?-pregunto por fin la rubia

-A mi habitación..-dijo de lo mas normal y Yui simplemente se sonrojo

-¿P..porque?- pregunto una vez dentro de la habitación del pelirrojo

-Porque no quiero compartirte, quiero que seas solo mía..-dijo mientras la acostaba bruscamente en la cama

-A..Ayato-kun..-dijo asustada, cerro sus ojos fuertemente esperando la mordida

-¿Qué haces?- dijo mientras se alejaba del cuello de Yui y la miraba burlón

-¿No vas a morderme?- dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y se encontraba con el rostro de Ayato a escasos centímetros del suyo

-No iba hacer eso..-dijo con su típica sonrisa de psicópata- quería hacer esto..-dijo mientras poso sus labios sobre los de una muy sorprendida Yui, que correspondió tímidamente el brusco beso del pelirrojo

-N..no..-dijo Yui una vez que Ayato corto el beso

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes negarte a mi..-dijo con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. La puerta fue golpeada bruscamente y eso hizo que Ayato se fastidiara- tsk..-dijo con molestia-¿Qué quieren?- dijo al ser interrumpido

-Reiji quiere hablar contigo..-dijo la voz de Subaru que se notaba mas molesta e irritada que la de Ayato

-Maldito, como le gusta joderme..-dijo en un susurro mientras se iba en dirección a la puerta, escucho como Yui suspiraba de alivio y se levantaba dispuesta a irse- no, tu no te vas a ningún lado ya que terminaremos esto cuando vuelva..-dijo mientras tomaba unas cuerdas que tenia y la ataba a la acama con sus brazos y piernas extendidas y la amordazo

Ayato abrió la puerta y se encontró con Subaru, este lo miro con su típica seriedad. Noto como el pelirosa miraba a Yui que había sido atada en la cama, y cerro la puerta rápidamente, no permitiría que el la tocara, ya lo había dicho mas de una vez ella era solo de él. Subaru hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y siguió su camino o eso quiso hacer creer al pelirrojo que se fue con su hermano mayor.

Subaru al notar como Ayato se había marchado decidió entrar a la pieza donde se encontraba Yui, esta al verlo sintió un enorme alivio pero Subaru iba con otras intenciones. Le quito la tela roja que tenia en la boca.

-Subaru-kun- dijo Yui en un suspiro de alivio mientras el vampiro la desataba

-Cállate..-dijo con su típico tono que demostraba su irritación- a ti te gusta que lo haga gentilmente, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa algo inusual en el

-¿E..eh?- dijo desentendida Yui y de repente recibió un beso por parte del pelirosa

-Lo are como te gusta..-dijo mientras la mordía y comenzaba a beber la dulce sangre de la rubia

-N..no detente..-dijo sonrojada e intento inútilmente de soltarse

-Eres increíblemente dulce..-dijo mientras la volvía a morder – ya te lo dije antes..-dijo mientras la miraba- debes quedarte callada y dejar que te clavarte mis colmillos, no puedes negarme tu sangre- dijo con esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos

-Subaru-kun..-dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y de apoco se cerraron

-Te desmayaste..-dijo con irritación mientras se alejaba de ella y se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que chorreaba por la comisura de su labio

Yui despertó, miro a su alrededor y se encontró en su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza, se vistió y salio dispuesta a ir por el desayuno, en la cocina se encontró con todos los hermanos desayunando aunque todos sabían que preferían desayunarla a ella. Se sentó en la mesa, nadie le presto atención, todos seguían comiendo. Shuu fue el primero en levantarse y marcharse, ya era costumbre el siempre era el primero en irse de la mesa.

-Tsk..-dijo con molestia reiji al ver como su hermano mayor se marchaba

-Subaru..-dijo de repente Ayato y el nombrado simplemente lo miro con molestia- tu te metiste a mi habitación y te robaste a la presa de ore-sama- dijo enojado

-Eres molesto..-dijo Subaru mientras daba un "leve" golpe a la mesa

-¿Tendremos que arreglarlo al igual que con Shuu?- pregunto con una sonrisa Raito

-Y..yo no soy un premio..-dijo Yui indignada

-Tu recibirás tu castigo luego de esto..-dijo enojado Ayato por lo desobediente que era Yui

-N..no..-dijo asustada al saber de lo que era capas el sadico de Ayato y se marcho corriendo del lugar

-Que pésimos modales tiene..-dijo en un suspiro de molestia reiji

-¿Qué? ¿Abra una tormenta?..-le pregunto Kanato a su oso de peluche y todos se lo quedaron mirando- teddy, ¿acaso estas preocupado por Yui-san?- pregunto con algo de molestia

-Oye, Kanato- llamo Ayato y el nombrado simplemente lo miro- eso que dijiste sobre la tormenta, ¿es verdad?-pregunto serio

-Teddy no miente, ¿verdad teddy?- dijo mientras miraba a su adorado oso

-Dicen que abra una tormenta que durara unos dos o tres días..-dijo Reiji mientras se acomodaba sus lentes- y por lo visto ya esta comenzando- dijo mientras por la enorme ventana se podía ver como el cielo se oscurecía y el viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente

Yui corría, quería desaparecer de ese lugar. Se metió al primer cuarto que se le apareció, sin importarle si había alguien dentro. Para su sorpresa las luces estaban apagas y ella para su mala suerte no podía ver nada, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se detuvo al instante al sentir que había chocado con alguien. Sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y como la estampaban contra una pared, sintió la respiración de esa persona sobre su cuello.

-¿Q..quien eres?- pregunto asustada

-Eres muy ruidosa..-dijo una voz que conocía muy bien

-Shuu-san-dijo aliviada la rubia

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mientras se alejaba de ella un poco

-Estaba escapando de Ayato-kun..-dijo apenada

-No me interesa..-dijo mientras quitaba el moño y comenzaba desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Yui y dejaba su hombro expuesto

-¿Q..que haces?- dijo asustada

-Chuparte la sangre..-dijo mientras la mordía y bebía de esa exquisita sangre

-N..no..-dijo mientras lo empujaba y salía de ese lugar

Comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo, intentando arreglarse la ropa que Shuu le había desacomodado. Salio de la casa y sin darse cuenta llego a donde había encontrado una vez a Shuu durmiendo. Se sentó y comenzó a regular su respiración y a calmarse. En ese instante se dio cuenta del mal tiempo que había, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El viento soplaba fuertemente, moviendo las ramas de los árboles violentamente, el cielo se había oscurecido, se podía escuchar los fuertes truenos y relámpagos iluminaban todo. Yui se acurruco en una esquina y comenzó a temblar, tenia miedo y se lamentaba el haber salido de la casa.

-Chichinashi baka- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella

-Ayato-kun..-dijo algo aliviada pero asustada al verlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras se acercaba a paso lento

-N..nada..-dijo mientras se relajaba un poco y se sentaba mejor

-¿Por qué traes la ropa así?- pregunto molesto-¿Quién te mordió?

-Shuu-san..- dijo no muy confiada en decirle

-Ese maldito otra vez..-dijo molesto mientras se imaginaba las formas en la cual hacerlo pagar por tocar a su presa

-Ayato-kun..-dijo trayendo a la realidad al pelirrojo- ¿podemos irnos de aquí?- dijo al notar como comenzaba a llover

-Creo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí, no podemos salir con esa tormenta..-dijo con una sonrisa sádica- hay muchas formas con las cuales podemos entretenernos..-dijo mientras se ponía sobre ella

-No lo hagas..-dijo asustada y un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al sentir las manos del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo

-Mírame..-dijo exigente mientras la tomaba del mentón- ya te lo dije antes, tu me perteneces solo a mi..-dijo mientras la volvía a besar- quiero ser yo al único que desees, al único que tengas en tu mente, quiero ser tu todo..-dijo en un susurro mientras le besaba lentamente el cuello haciendo que Yui soltara un suave suspiro

-No lo hagas..-dijo Yui derepente y Ayato se separo al instante

-¿Por qué?- dijo notoriamente molesto, el sabia que podía obligarla pero por mas raro que le sonara no quería hacerlo con ella de esa forma

Un fuerte relámpago resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo que Yui se abrazara al instante de Ayato el cual se quedo estático en el lugar, ella era calida y le daba algo que nunca nadie había podido darle en toda su vida. Todo lo que ella desprendía era amor, ternura, etc. Y el simplemente era todo lo contrario a ella. Se sentó y noto como Yui no se separaba ni un poco de él, eso le agrado mas de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Extrañamente después de eso el mal tiempo cambio y volvió todo como estaba antes, Yui completamente sonrojada se separo de el y ambos se fueron en dirección a la casa sin decir nada.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	2. Subaru

Holaa, lamento la tardanza pero es que tuve unos cuantos problemas y por eso no pude subir conti pero ya estoy de vuelta n_n Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me animan mucho a continuar la historia

* * *

Yui iba caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa de los Sakamaki, aun no podía comprender las cosas que habían pasado con Ayato. Cuando dejo de pensar sobre todo lo que había estado pasando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba cerca de su habitación. miro a todos lados pero solo habían grandes ventanales donde se podía ver una hermosa luna llena. Todo estaba a oscuras y la luz de la luna iluminaba el pasillo. Yui estaba algo maravillada por la hermosa vista que tenia pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Subaru se encontraba apoyado mirando la luna con esos ojos que solo demostraban ira y todos tipos de sentimientos negativos.

-Subaru-kun..-dijo en un susurro una vez que se puso al lado de el

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana

-Nada, simplemente te vi y quise hablar contigo..-dijo algo tímida y tratando de que el pelirosa no reaccionara de una forma violenta

-¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?- dijo mientras la miraba y Yui se sonrojo al sentir como la miraba fijamente

-Porque me agradas..-dijo mientras evitaba el contacto visual

-Cállate..-dijo mientras fruncía las cejas y con su mano derecha la tomo de la cintura, pegándola mas a el

-S..subaru-kun..-dijo nerviosa y asustada

-No finjas..-dijo cerca de su oído- porque por mas que lo ocultes yo se que nos odias por esto..-dijo mientras corría los mechones de cabello que caían en el cuello de Yui y la mordía

-Hn..-dijo la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentía el dolor pero intentaba no moverse porque sabia que si lo hacia le dolería mas

-Deja de poner esa expresión..-dijo mientras la miraba

-¿E..eh?- dijo desentendida mientras lo miraba, el pelirosa la tomo de las mejillas y la beso sin pedir permiso

Al principio se sorprendió, pero el beso de Subaru era dulce y ¿gentil? Si, ella lo sentía de esa forma. Subaru podía demostrarse violento y frío frente a todos pero con ella se convertía en una persona totalmente diferente y de eso Yui se había dado cuenta. Subaru se separo de ella y la apego sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared, le dio un fuerte golpe justo cerca del rostro de Yui, esta se quedo completamente estática por el repentino cambio de actitud del pelirosa.

-Será mejor que te vallas..-dijo mientras se separaba de ella unos cuantos centímetros

-¿E..eh?- dijo completamente desentendida

-Ya no quiero beber mas de tu sangre, por ahora..-dijo mientras ponía una mueca de molestia

-Eeeh bitch-chan..-dijo una voz conocida par ambos

-Raito-kun..-dijo sorprendida

-Ven..-dijo mientras se la llevaba de ahí y Yui intento echarle una ultima mirada pero Subaru ya había desaparecido

-Necesito que me ayudes, bitch-chan..-dijo Raito mientras se la llevaba

-¿Qué quieres que haga Raito-kun?- pregunto algo desconfiada

-Quiero beber de tu sangre, bitch-chan..-dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba

-No..-dijo mientras intentaba huir

-No quieres hacer que me enoje..-dijo mientras la estampaba contra la pared

-Raito..-dijo dijo la voz de Subaru y el nombrado simplemente lo miro

-Subaru-kun..-dijo Yui sorprendida y el pelirosa simplemente la tomo de la muñeca y comenzó a llevársela

-Conque así quieren las cosas..-dijo en un susurro Raito- están declarando la guerra..-dijo mientras se iba

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo con una mueca de dolor al sentir como le apretaba la muñeca

-A algún lugar alejado de ellos..-dijo sin pensar y luego se regaño mentalmente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto sin entender

-¿Acaso te gusta que ellos se aprovechen de ti?-pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y la miraba fijamente

-N..no pero..-intento decir algo pero la mirada de Subaru la ponía sumamente nerviosa

-Tsk..-dijo con esa mirada que demostraba molestia e irritación

-Su..-pero se callo al instante al sentir como le daba un golpe a la pared y de repente la acorralo

-Ya no me es difícil soportarlo..-dijo en un susurro cerca de los labios de la joven rubia

-¿A que te..te refieres?- dijo algo asustada

-Creo que tengo ese sentimiento que los humanos llaman "amor"- dijo en el oído de la rubia

-Sub..-intento decir nuevamente pero el pelirosa ya había desaparecido

Yui estaba algo aturdida por lo que había pasado, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación ya que no tenia nada para hacer. Ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando y cuando estaba a unos metros de la puerta de su habitación la voz de uno de los hermanos Sakamaki la detuvo. Yui se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y era de Reiji.

-Reiji-san..-dijo algo sorprendida y desconfiada

-¿Qué haces afuera de tu habitación?- pregunto con su típica seriedad

-E..estaba con Subaru-kun..-dijo algo nerviosa por la mirada del vampiro

-Quédate quiera y no hagas nada que me fastidie, hoy no estoy de humor..-dijo mientras la estampaba contra la pared y apresaba sus manos

-N..no..-dijo Yui al sentir los colmillos

-No te niegues ante mi..-dijo mientras la mordía con mas fuerza y sonreía al saber que ella sentía dolor- debes aprender en la posición que estas..-dijo mientras se separaba de ella

-Ya para..-dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos pero ella no sabia que con eso motivaba al sádico de Reiji a que siguiera haciéndola sufrir

-Tú eres una simple humana, para lo único que estas aquí es para satisfacer nuestra necesidad de sed…-dijo con esa típica sonrisa de sádico y la volvió a morder con mas fuerza haciendo que esta soltara un sonoro gemido de dolor

-No crees que te estas sobrepasando?- pregunto una voz conocida para ambos

-Subaru..-dijo Reiji mientras miraba a su hermano menor

-Subaru-kun..-dijo Yui aliviada de ver a su salvador y cuando quiso acordar Reiji se había marchado

Yui ya se había acostumbrado a los hermanos Sakamaki pero había uno que la aterraba, si era Reiji. Subaru se dio cuenta al instante de la rubia había quedado algo shockeada, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta de Yui sin pedir permiso, la joven se quedo algo sorprendida al ver como el entraba a su habitación ya que era la primera vez. Subaru se la quedo mirando un rato esperando que ella se negara o dijera algo pero noto la confusión en su mirada y decidió que lo mejor seria explicarle el porque se quedaría ahí esa noche.

-Le temes a Reiji, ¿verdad?- dijo serio mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama

-¿Eh?- dijo mientras salía de sus pensamientos

-Olvídalo..-dijo con molestia- me quedare aquí contigo asta que se te pase el miedo..-dijo mientras la miraba fijamente

-P..pero-intento decir pero supo que Subaru tenia razón, si el no se quedaba ahí probablemente ella no dormiría en toda la noche, asta ahora en el que mas confiaba era en el- esta bien.-dijo mientras se iba al baño para ponerse su camisón

Yui se miro en el espejo, era la primera vez que pasaría la noche con un chico, bueno no harían nada obviamente pero el se quedaría ahí asta que ella se durmiera o probablemente toda la noche, se sonrojo al imaginarse que el se quedara mirándola mientras dormía. Se mojo la cara para refrescarse un poco. Salio del baño y noto que Subaru estaba acostado en la cama, podía ver sus piernas que caían de la cama y como el miraba por la ventana. Ella se acerco y abrió las mantas y se metió haciéndose una bolita, el ni se movió.

-¿E…estas cómodo?- pregunto algo sonrojada

-Si..-dijo mientras no despegaba la mirada de la luna

-B…buenas noches..-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y rápidamente se quedo dormida

-Buenas noches..-dijo Subaru en un susurro mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos

Al otro día Yui despertó, pero Subaru ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Algo desilusionada se fue a duchar y vestir para poder desayunar otra vez con los hermanos Sakamaki. Una vez que llego se encontró a todos los hermanos desayunando, Ayato levanto la vista y la miro con enojo, se levanto de la mesa mientras chasqueaba la lengua con molestia y se marcho. La joven quedo algo confundida por la reacción del pelirrojo pero trato de no darle mucha importancia, Raito sonrío divertido, sabia lo que pasaba ahí y le molestaba igual que a Ayato pero no lo demostraría, no de esa forma.

-Bitch-chan..-dijo Raito mientras la miraba con esa típica sonrisa de el- ¿quieres que nos divirtamos después de desayunar?- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella ya que ella se había sentado junto a el

-¿E..eh?- dijo algo desentendida y Raito sonrío al ver de reojo a su hermano Subaru

-Ella no podrá jugar contigo, tiene planes conmigo..-dijo serio el pelirosa mientras lo miraba desafiante

-¿Eeeh? ¿eso es verdad, bitch-chan?- pregunto mientras volvía su mirada a la de la rubia

-S..si-dijo no muy confiada ya que Subaru nunca le había dicho de hacer planes con ella

-¿O acaso Subaru esta celoso?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba al pelirosa que tenso la mandíbula para controlar las ganas de golpear a su hermano

-No digas estupideces..-dijo con molestia

-Ya dejen de pelear por una simple humana, que molestia..-dijo la voz cansada de Shuu

-Nee, teddy todos quieren un pedazo de Yui-san, yo también lo quiero..-dijo Kanato mientras miraba al oso

-m..me voy a mi habitación..-dijo Yui mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba corriendo

Estaba asustada, nuevamente se comportaban de esa forma extraña y la asustaban. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos aun no lograba muy bien el adaptarse con esos seis sádicos, pero todavía no entendía muy bien porque Subaru había mentido con ella y el porque ella le había seguido la mentira. Raito también se comportaba de una manera sumamente extrañaba, se había dado cuenta de que había intentado provocar a Subaru. Yui iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien, haciendo que ella cayera de una manera estrepitosa al piso.

-a..auch..-dijo mientras intentaba pararse- l..lo siento

-Maldita seas chichinashi..-dijo con enojo por el golpe- debes decir "lo siento ore-sama, lamento que por mi estupidez te lastimaras"- dijo mientras la levantaba bruscamente del brazo

-A…ayato-kun, me lastimas..-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente

-Dilo..-dijo de una forma que Yui nunca había visto antes en Ayato, eso la asusto

-L..lo siento ore-sama, lamento que por mi estupidez te lastimaras..-dijo mientras sentía como la soltaba

-Sabes, aveces me pregunto si tienes dignidad..-dijo mientras la miraba desde arriba

-¿E..eh?- dijo desentendida, no entendía la reacción de Ayato- ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?- dijo ya entendiendo el problema- ¿hice algo malo?- pregunto y Ayato simplemente la miro con sorpresa

-Estabas con Subaru anoche..-dijo molesto mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- ¿Por qué estabas con el? Te dije que solo tienes que desearme a mi..

-Subaru me estaba cuidando de Reiji-san..-dijo mientras volvía a sacar otra mirada de sorpresa por parte del pelirrojo

-Entonces solo era eso..-dijo con una sonrisa que Yui nunca había visto antes en el y este lentamente la tomo del rostro y junto sus labios con los de ella

-Ayato-kun..-dijo sorprendida pero este ya había desaparecido

-Yui..-dijo la voz de Subaru que apareció a unos cuantos metros de ella

-Subaru-kun..-dijo sorprendida, este simplemente la tomo del brazo y se la llevo a uno de los balcones-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto desentendida

-No se porque pero me agrada que estés a mi lado..-dijo mientras miraba por el balcón

-¿eh?- dijo sorprendida

-Yui..-dijo mientras esta vez la miraba fijamente- enséñame a amar..-dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente

Yui quedo estática, no sabia que hacer ni decir las palabras de Subaru la habían sorprendido demasiado. Primero Ayato y luego Subaru, todos la estaban confundiendo. ¿Acaso estaban jugando nuevamente con ella? Pero Yui sabia que Subaru no era ese tipo de chicos, había visto lo que había sufrido de niño al igual que con los demás pero Subaru era el peor se sentía. Tal vez si les enseñaba a todos a querer y sentir afecto hacia una persona ellos cambiarían un poco.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado gracias por leer y comenten (:


	3. Shu y Reiji

Holaa, nuevamente estoy aquí con la continuación. Gracias a todas/os nuevamente por sus comentarios, se los vuelvo a repetir, hacen que me motive mucho mas en subir las continuaciones n_n

* * *

Nuevamente se la podía ver a Yui en su habitación, estaba alistándose para dentro de un rato ir a cenar. Todavía se encontraba bastante confundida por las actitudes de Ayato y Subaru. Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse, eso era extraño ya que ellos simplemente aparecían y hacían lo que querían con ella. Hacia unas horas había comenzado a sentirse mal, sentía unos ligeros mareos, la cabeza le dolía y podía ser que tenía algo de fiebre.

-¿Yui-san?..- la voz de Kanato la sobresalto

-Estoy en el baño ya salgo, Kanato-kun..-dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y salía para encontrarse con el vampiro sentado en una esquinas de su cama

-Nunca había entrado a tu habitación..-dijo mientras la examinaba con la vista

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- pregunto curiosa

-Porque Reiji me pidió que te avisara de que la cena ya esta lista..-dijo mientras comenzaba a ir en dirección a la puerta

-De acuerdo..-dijo Yui mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás del vampiro

Yui aun seguía metida en sus pensamientos, no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todos actuaban demasiado extraños, ¿desde cuando Reiji mandaba a alguno de los hermanos Sakamaki para que le avisaran de ir a cenar? Eso era algo extraño. Aparte de que Raito también estaba comportándose muy extraño. Llego a la mesa donde estaban todos, comió como de costumbre y luego simplemente se marcho ya que quería irse a su habitación y descansar.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos que la conducían a su habitación y se encontró con una de las puertas abiertas, muerta de la curiosidad asomo su cabeza y se encontró con Shu durmiendo sobre el piano, lo miro sorprendida pero el vampiro de cabellos anaranjados estaba con la cabeza sobre las teclas, completamente "dormido".

-Shu-san..-dijo en un susurro

-No hagas ruido, intento dormir..-dijo con molestia al escuchar a la joven- ¿me estas espiando?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona

-N..no..-dijo con un leve sonrojo y dio un paso para atrás, dispuesta a irse

-No te vayas..-dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la arrojaba sin mucha delicadeza a uno de los sofás donde el siempre duerme

-¿Qué haces?- dijo asustada al quedar boca abajo y sentir como el se ponía sobre ella

-¿No es obvio?- dijo con su típico tono de cansado- voy a chuparte la sangre..-dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído y sin pensarlo dos veces le clavo los colmillos en el cuello- que mujer tan vulgar, te excitas con solo clavarte los colmillos..-pero se callo al escuchar la respiración de la rubia- oi, ¿estas bien?..- pero se arrepintió al darla vuelta

Yui estaba completamente sonrojada y su respiración era agitada, tenia unas cuantas gotas de sudor que recorrían su cara y bajaban lentamente por el cuello. Shu rápidamente miro hacia otro lado y un pequeño sonrojo tiño sus mejillas. Yui se sentía mal, no estaba así porque el la había mordido sino que su fiebre había comenzado a aumentar.

-S..shu-san..-dijo en un jadeo esperando que el la ayudara

-No intentes provocarme..-dijo serio

-T..tengo fiebre..-dijo y este la miro con sorpresa

-¿Qué?- dijo sin entender

-Estoy enferma..-dijo y Shu abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y un recuerdo le vino a la mente

Shu había tenido un amigo cuando era niño, su nombre era Edgar, una vez fue a su casa pero su madre le dijo que no podría salir a jugar pero que si quería podía ir a visitarlo ya que el niño estaba enfermo. La madre de Edgar ponía paños de agua fría para bajar la fiebre, Shu solo miraba sin decir nada. Shu salio de sus pensamientos y se quedo viendo por un rato a Yui, los humanos son tan débiles, pueden llegar a morir por un simple resfriado.

-Oi, Yui..-dijo pero estaba ya estaba inconsciente, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación e hizo lo mismo que la madre de su amigo Edgar

-S..shu..-dijo al verlo

-No te muevas..-dijo mientras le ponía una toalla con agua fría- iré por Reiji, ahora vuelvo..-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-N..no..-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano- no quiero quedarme sola

-Pero el sabrá atenderte mejor que yo..-dijo intentando evitar el contacto

-Me sentiré mejor dentro de poco..-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se quedaba dormida

Shu suspiro con algo de cansancio, no entendía a los humanos. Miro como ella dormía plácidamente como si nada malo le estuviera pasando, comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente su cuerpo se movía por si solo y cuando quiso acordar poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. Pudo sentir como su cara estaba mucho mas caliente de lo normal y decidió que lo mejor seria llamar a Reiji.

Yui abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía cansada y su cuerpo le dolía un poco. Toco su frente ya que sentía algo húmedo y se dio cuenta de que tenía la toalla que Shu le había puesto. Se lo quito y cuando se dio la vuelta para quedar de costado en la cama se encontró con el rostro de Shu a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Shu..-dijo en un susurro por la sorpresa

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto con sus ojos aun cerrados

-Si, gracias por cuidarme..-dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-Yo solo te puse una toalla con agua, Reiji hizo todo lo demás..-dijo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente y la miraba

-Entonces iré a darle las gracias..-dijo dispuesta a bajarse de la cama pero Shu la tomo de la cintura, pegándola a el

-Todos están durmiendo ahora..-le susurro en la oreja- el simplemente te dio la medicina yo fui el que se quedo contigo todo este tiempo..-dijo con una sonrisa que ella no pudo descifrar

-¿Entonces que quieres decir?- dijo algo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Que al único que tienes que agradecerle todo es a mi..-dijo mientras se ponía sobre ella

El vampiro de cabellos anaranjados la volvió a besar, poso su mano derecha en la nuca de Yui y profundizo más el beso. Yui estaba algo asustada ya que era la primera vez que Shu le mostraba ese tipo de reacción. La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro Ayato, Yui lo miro con algo de temor y por alguna razón sintió que lo ¿traicionaba? Si algo así. La rubia noto al instante la mirada de molestia que le lanzo a su hermano mayor y este simplemente lo miro con aburrición y desinterés acto que molesto aun mas a Ayato.

-¿Debo repetírtelo?- dijo molesto el pelirrojo

-¿De que hablas?- dijo aburrido mientras se bajaba de Yui

-Las cosas de ore-sama no se tocan, ¿quieres competir de nuevo?- dijo molesto

-Creo que eso quedo bastante claro la ultima vez, yo gane y Yui es mía..-dijo serio y Ayato se sorprendió un poco al notar el toque desafiante en la voz y la mirada de Shu

-N..no hagan eso..-dijo Yui algo sorprendida por el comentario de Shu, mientras se bajaba de la cama y un leve mareo la invadió haciendo que ambos se pusieran alertas para que ella no cayera al piso- no soy un premio, vasta de competir por mi yo no le pertenezco a ninguno de ustedes..-dijo molesta

-Parecen un grupo de niños pequeños..-dijo una voz que se notaba muy molesta

-Reiji..-dijo Ayato con desagrado

-Por lo visto ya te encuentras bien..-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la rubia

-Si, gracias Reiji-san..-dijo mientras le hacia una leve reverencia

-Tengo que cuidar de mi presa..-dijo mientras estaba dispuesto a marcharse

Reiji al igual que los demás vampiros se marcharon de la habitación sin decir más nada, Yui noto la mirada de Ayato y no supo descifrarla muy bien. Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y sacar todo el sudor y la molestia que tenia encima. Una vez que salio se encontró con Reiji sentado en la esquina de su cama, al parecer les era una costumbre a todos esperarla sentados en la esquina de la cama. Cuando ella salio el se paro al instante.

-Creo que me debes algo..-dijo serio

-¿D..de que hablas?- dijo algo nerviosa

-Yo te ayude con tu fiebre ahora tu me debes dar algo a cambio..-dijo mientras la tomaba bruscamente de la muñeca y la acostaba sin ninguna delicadeza en la cama

-N..no..-dijo asustada pero el no le hizo caso y la mordió, escucho a la perfección el gemido de dolor pero eso seguía sin importarle. Ella era una simple humana, su alimento

-¿Porque con el?..- dijo en un susurro inconsciente

-¿Q..que?- dijo sin entender

-Nada olvídalo..-gruño mientras la volvía a morder- creo que este es el momento perfecto para enseñarte buenos modales..-dijo mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa

-No lo hagas..-dijo asustada mientras intentaba separarlo de ella

-Hay que corregir esa actitud..-dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata, la cual oculta muy bien frente a los demás. Bajo la camisa dejando a la vista parte del sostén y la mordió un poco mas arriba del seno derecho

Reiji estaba sumamente molesto, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que ser su hermano mayor? ¿Por qué Shu siempre se llevaba lo mejor? Siempre tenía la atención de todos. Estaba molesto de que ella se quedara con Shu en vez de con él, ya que si no fuera por él ella aun seguiría con fiebre. Se detuvo al instante al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, eran típicos de un hombre celoso, ¿de que diablos estaba celoso? ¿De que ella ahora estuviera interesada en Shu? Imposible, ella era una simple humana no podía esta estar interesado en ella.

-D..detente..-dijo asustada

-No te atrevas a darme ordenes otra vez..-dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besaba, fue un beso el cual Yui por lo aterrada que estaba no correspondió y eso hizo enfurecer un poco mas al vampiro- ¿Por qué no me aceptas?- dijo nuevamente en un susurro inconsciente

-Tal vez si fueras un poco mas gentil yo podría tratarte igual que a los demás..-dijo seria la rubia y Reiji simplemente la miro sorprendido

-Seguiremos con tus clases otro día..-dijo mientras desaparecía

Yui ya estaba empezando sentir que en realidad aun no conocía a los hermanos Sakamaki. Ahora todos actuaban de una manera extraña, aun seguía sin comprender nada. Tomo un pañuelo y se limpio la sangre, se abotono nuevamente la camisa y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, todavía eran las cuatro de la mañana y debía descansar bien porque todos los días en esa mansión eran completamente agotadore

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	4. Raito y Kanato

Holaa, volví con la continuación. Les vuelvo a agradecer a todos/das por sus comentarios que hacen que me animen a seguir esta historia, espero que les guste la conti y quiero decirles que todavía falta un ultimo capitulo n_n

* * *

Yui se encontraba como de costumbre en su habitación, estaba aburrida pero no iba a salir de su habitación ya que le aterraba la sola idea de encontrarse nuevamente con alguno de los seis hermanos Sakamaki. Luego de haber tomado un baño se acostó en su cama sin nada emocionante para hacer, suspiro sonoramente por el aburrimiento que estaba teniendo.

-Que búlgara eres, Bitch-chan- dijo una voz conocida para la rubia y al verlo acostado a su lado dio un salto haciendo que casi se cayera de la cama- mira que suspirar de esa forma, haces que me excite..-dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-R..raito-kun..-dijo algo sorprendida y asustada ya que cada vez que se encontraba con uno de ellos sabia que su vida peligraba

-¿Podemos jugar un rato?- pregunto mientras se ponía sobre ella

-N..no..-dijo temerosa mientras le daba un empujón

-Hoy estas muy rebelde, bitch-chan- dijo mientras su rostro se ponía serio, odiaba que la rubia se pusiera rebelde con él- yo se que te encanta que beba de tu sangre y te de placer- dijo mientras la acorralaba nuevamente en la cama pero estaba vez a la fuerza

-N..no, por favor..-dijo mientras comenzaba a desesperarse

-Lo siento bitch-chan-dijo con falsa lastima- pero tengo sed..-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el suave y blanco cuello de Yui y luego de unos segundos hincaba sin delicadeza alguna sus colmillos

-N..no, para..-dijo mientras sentía el horrible dolor de los colmillos de Raito

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?- dijo una voz desde la puerta- Las cosas de ore-sama no se tocan..-dijo mientras quitaba a su hermano de encima de la rubia

-Ayato-kun..-dijo sorprendía al verlo

-Y tu debes llamarme "Ayato-sama"- dijo con arrogancia mientras señalaba a la sorprendida Yui

-Bitch-chan no es tuya..-dijo Raito con una sonrisa- aunque te cueste aceptarlo debes compartirla con todos nosotros, no tienes que ser codicioso..-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, como ya había saciado su sed se marcho sin decir nada mas, esta vez

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto serio el pelirrojo y Yui dio un pequeño brinco por la repentina pregunta

-S..si-dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco la ropa

-no hagas eso..-dijo Ayato mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de Yui el ya estaba sobre ella

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto algo asustada

-Seré el primero, te tomare antes que cualquiera de mis hermanos lo haga..-dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por el blanco y extremadamente suave de Yui

-No, espera..-dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Tu no quieres que me detenga..-dijo con una sonrisa sobre la piel de la rubia

-¿Me dolerá?- pregunto temerosa y Ayato se sonrojo al instante

-U..un poco..-dijo mientras evitaba verla- pero tratare de hacerlo gentilmente..-dijo mientras el sonrojo se iba lentamente de sus mejillas

Ayato volvió a volvió a besar a Yui y de apoco comenzó a acariciar las piernas desnudas de la joven que se estremecía cada vez que el la tocaba, cosa que a Ayato había comenzado a gustarle. Suavemente pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Yui e hizo que se sentara, corrió los mechones que le molestaban en el cuello de la rubia y suavemente clavo sus colmillos. Sintió como ella hizo su cabeza para atrás y contuvo un leve gemido, eso lo hizo sonreír con arrogancia.

-Yui-san..-dijo Ayato mientras entraba repentinamente en la habitación- tengo hambre- dijo mientras fruncía levemente las cejas al ver que ella estaba con su hermano

- Kanato-kun..-dijo exaltada mientras se alejaba rápidamente del pelirrojo

-¡Lárgate de aquí, Kanato!- dijo con molestia el pelirrojo

-Yo también quiero beber la sangre de Yui-san..-dijo extremadamente molesto

-Al parecer el pequeño Kanato esta molesto..-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Raito-kun..-dijo Yui completamente sorprendida

-Hoy pasaras el día conmigo, bitch-chan..-dijo mientras tomaba a la rubia de la cintura y desaparecían

-Me las pagaran, ambos lo aran..-dijo con enojo el pelirrojo mientras se marchaba

Raito estaba molesto, ya que la joven humana pasaba mas tiempo con sus hermanos que con él, se sentía rechazado. La llevo entre sus brazos a la parte más profunda del bosque, la dejo cerca de uno de los árboles más grandes que había. Noto la mirada de terror que Yui le daba y eso hizo que se molestara aun mas pero…no podía contenerse, la deseaba y su sangre ya pasaba a segundo plano la deseaba a ella, la quería completamente para él. Se había dado cuenta de que no era el único, todos sus hermanos la deseaban de la misma forma que él pero para su buena fortuna el era, hasta ahora, el único que se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Te ves tan linda con esa mirada de miedo, bitch-chan-dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas producto de la excitación que comenzaba a sentir

-Raito-kun..-dijo algo temerosa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás pero para su desgracia el árbol hizo que quedara acorralada

-Estas completamente entregada a mi..-dijo con una sonrisa típica de sexopata

-¿Qué quieres Raito-kun?-pregunto algo asustada

-Me sorprende que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que todos queremos de ti, bitch-chan-dijo mientras la acorralaba poniendo sus brazos en cada costado del rostro de Yui quedando a escasos centímetros

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo con un leve sonrojo por la cercanía del vampiro

-Que todos estamos locos por ti..-dijo mientras chupaba y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia haciendo que jadeara levemente

-Nee bitch-chan, ¿ya estas excitada?- dijo en un tono burlón

-Raito-kun, ¿podrías alejarte un poco de mi?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

-¿acaso no te gusta?- pregunto mientras pegaba su pecho contra el de ella

-esto es vergonzoso..-dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos

-solo déjate..- se callo una vez que la vio, tenia miedo y no hacia falta verla para notarlo simplemente sentía su temor- ¿me tienes miedo, bitch-chan?- pregunto serio y Yui abrió sus ojos lentamente

-n..no..-dijo mientras se relajaba un poco- simplemente no me gusta que tengas esa actitud conmigo..-dijo seria- no puedes tratarme como si fuera una cualquiera..-raito la miro completamente sorprendido

-no puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco..-dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro y la besaba. Fue un beso suave y corto- aparte, no te molesta que Ayato te trate de esa forma..-dijo algo molesto

-e..eso es porque Ayato no lo hizo de la misma forma que tu..-dijo sonrojada

-¿me estas diciendo que si te trato gentilmente me dejaras..-pero fue interrumpida por Yui

-¡claro que no!- dijo completamente avergonzada- no se hace de esa forma..-dijo con un leve rubor- tenemos que conocernos mejor y te..tener citas..-dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

-¿citas?- dijo confundido- bitch-chan esta charla se torno algo extrañaba..-dijo confundido mientras acorralaba a la rubia nuevamente- aun sigo excitado..-dijo mientras se agachaba asta llegar al muslo de la rubia y lo mordía

-R..raito..-dijo algo mareada y tomo suavemente de los cabellos del joven haciendo que su sombrero se cayera

-¿bitch-chan?- pregunto algo alarmado al tenerla sobre el

Raito suspiro y la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo nuevamente a la mansión donde se encontró con el furiosos de Ayato pero luego se le paso el enojo y se alarmo al ver a Yui inconsciente entre sus brazos. Reiji apareció de repente y la examino rápidamente y la Yui tenía anemia.

Yui despertó en su habitación, estaba algo cansada y se encontró con Raito a un lado de su cama, se exalto al verlo pero sabía que su vida no corría peligro, por ahora.

-Lo siento bitch-chan- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-¿Qué me paso?- dijo algo confundida

-Creo que por mi culpa te diagnosticaron anemia..-dijo con una sonrisa- es que cuando bebí de ti no pude parar, tu sangre es tan dulce y caliente..-dijo mientras nuevamente aparecía un sonrojo demostrando su calentura- y para que no te aburras te traje una revista, tienes que quedarte por un tiempo en cama, aparte tengo algo que decirte- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- no voy a dejarte tan fácil, no voy a permitir que ninguno de mis hermanos te tenga..-dijo mientras la besaba opresivamente pero esta vez introdujo su juguetona lengua

-Raito-kun..-dijo con sorpresa pero el ya se había marchado

Yui luego de que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba completamente sola en su habitación suspiro con cansancio. Tomo la revista y se dio cuenta de que era una para chicas, por un momento había creído que el le llegaría a traer una porno. Ojeaba la revista algo entretenida asta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando a la vista a un oso y un vampiro de cabellos violetas que parecía un niño.

-Kanato-kun..-dijo sorprendida

-Yui-san..-dijo este a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba junto a ella- ¿Qué haces?- dijo curioso mientras miraba la revista

-Es algo que me dio Raito-kun para que no me aburra..-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso..-dijo de repente el vampiro mientras señalaba algo en la revista

-¿El gorro?- pregunto algo sorprendida

-Si..-dijo mientras lo miraba como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de ver el mejor juguete de todos- quiero uno igual, podría parecerme un poco mas a Teddy..-dijo en un susurro

-No se donde los venden..-dijo Yui mientras miraba el gorro echo de lana con orejitas de oso y de color marrón

-¡Pero quiero uno!..-dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer un berrinche y Yui intento hacer algo para que esa actitud violenta no apareciera

-Pero puedo hacerte uno..-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

-¿Arias eso por mi?- dijo algo sorprendido

-Claro..-dijo mientras lo miraba- pero necesito la lana..- intento continuar pero Kanato la interrumpió

-No te preocupes yo te conseguiré todo..-dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y salía corriendo

Yui estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de Kanato ya que el suele ser algo "agresivo" no tanto como Subaru pero tiende a gritar e insultarla cuando hace algo mal, solo rogaba que le saliera bien el gorro con orejitas de oso. Kanato apareció luego de media hora y trajo todo lo necesario para que la joven humana le hiciera su gorrito. Yui tomo la lana y comenzó a tejer mientras miraba la foto del gorro terminado, le estaba costando un poco pero estaba quedándole bastante bien, Kanato la miraba detenidamente, seria la primera vez que recibiría un regalo de Yui. Pasaron una hora y Yui ya tenia hecho el gorro, se lo tendió al vampiro de cabellos lilas y este se lo puso rápidamente.

-Mira Teddy..-dijo mientas tomaba a su oso- Yui-san me regalo un gorro con orejas como las tuyas, ¿te gusta?- pregunto mientras miraba a su oso- ¿te gusta como me queda, Yui-san?- pregunto mientras ahora miraba a la rubia

-Te queda muy lindo, Kanato-kun..-dijo con un leve sonrojo al notar lo adorable que se veía

-¿Te gusto, Yui-san?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y dejaba a su oso a un lado al igual que al gorrito

-¿K..kanato-kun?..- pregunto algo nerviosa y asustada por el resiente cambio

-Todos pueden tenerte, menos yo..-dijo con molestia

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo desentendida

-No permitiré que ellos te tengan primero, tu serás una mas de mis muñecas..-dijo mientras se ponía sobre ella- serás una de las mejores muñecas..-y nuevamente Yui fue mordida por Kanato

-Kanato-kun..-dijo asustada- aun yo..-intento decir pero no podía sentía que cada vez se iba debilitando mas y mas

-¿¡Que mierda estas haciendo!?- dijo Subaru que entro a la habitación rápidamente

-solo bebía un poco de la sangre de Yui-san..-dijo mientras tomaba a Teddy entre sus brazos y se marchaba de la habitación

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mas calmado y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Yui estaba cansada, quería comprender mejor la situación pero todos actuaban de esa forma extraña que solo hacían que ella se confundiera cada vez mas. Sintió como Subaru se sentaba en la esquina de la cama, sabia que no se iria asta que ella se quedara dormida. Cuando el quería podía a llegar a ser la persona mas dulce, sonrío ante ese gesto tan lindo de ese vampiro de cabellos rosados y cuando quiso acordar ya se estaba quedando dormida nuevamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


	5. Yui

Holaa, volví con el capitulo nuevo. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores/as nuevamente por sus comentarios, la verdad me animaron mucho a continuar con mi historia pero desgraciadamente llego a su fin. Estaba pensando en ponerle lemon pero no estaba segura si les iba a gustar así que me gustaría que en los comentarios pongan si les gustaría que sacara un capi con lemon n_n por si no llego a subir ese capitulo este seria nuestro adiós. Gracias por todo.

* * *

Yui había despertado, pudo notar que no había nadie en su habitación, suspiro completamente relajada y trataba de aprovechar esos momentos de privacidad que tenia. Estaba sumamente confundida sentía que ellos se le habían confesado pero no estaba muy segura de eso, aparte si eso llegara a pasar ella no sabría a quien elegir. Cada uno tenía sus cosas y ella veía algo bueno en cada uno de ellos y por alguna razón no podía elegir solo a uno. Sabia que quedarse con los seis seria vista como una zorra pero no podía evitarlo, los quería a todos de la misma forma, tal vez con Ayato había una relación diferente pero aun así no podía elegirlo solo a el, también estaba Subaru que la trataba como si fuera la persona mas delicada del mundo y eso hacia que se confundiera cada vez mas.

-¿Qué voy hacer?- dijo en un suspiro completamente confundida mientras se giraba en la cama, miro la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta, lo mejor seria tomar un baño, eso la ayudaría a pensar mejor

Ayato se encontraba de camino a la habitación de Yui, estaba algo ansioso por verla ya que hacia barias horas que no había ni siquiera hablado con la humana. Pero para su mala suerte se encontró con uno de sus queridos hermanos, Raito. Este venia caminando con su típica sonrisa y sus manos en los bolsillos, se le arrimo a Ayato y simplemente se lo quedo mirando. El pelirrojo menor lo miro con irritación porque sabia lo que su hermano quería y eso era, irritarlo, molestarlo y lo estaba logrando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Raito?- dijo con su típico tono de molestia

-Nada, solo vengo a hablar con mi querido hermano..-dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros- se nota que estas muy preocupado por bitch-chan..-dijo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaba tocando un punto bastante delicado para el pelirrojo

-Quieres pelear, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-No, simplemente vengo a advertirte..-dijo mientras sacaba una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Ayato

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo mientras se ponía más serio

-Es sobre bitch-chan..-dijo mientras su voz cambiaba totalmente y Ayato se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio- no dejare que tu la tengas tan fácil..-intento seguir pero una voz lo interrumpió

-¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto ruido?- dijo una voz algo perezosa y molesta a la vez

-Shu..-dijo Raito con una sonrisa al ver a su otro hermano, esto cada vez se ponía mejor

-Raito esta amenazándome..-dijo en un suspiro de cansancio Ayato

-Seguramente es sobre esa simple humana..-dijo intentando sonar indiferente pero eso no servia con Raito porque él sabia muy bien los sentimientos que su hermano mayor tenia hacia ella

-No intentes sonar indiferente..-dijo Raito mientras Shu simplemente lo miro pero por dentro estaba completamente sorprendido- yo se muy bien sobre los sentimientos que tienes hacia bitch-chan-dijo haciendo que Ayato frunciera las cejas al saber que ahora su otro hermano también estaba interesado en su humana

-Una simple humana como ella nunca podría interesarme..-dijo en un suspiro de cansancio intentando fingir que ella no le importaba- ya lo dije antes, para mi ella es solo alimento..-dijo dispuesto a irse pero al presencia de otro hermano hizo que se quedara en su lugar

-Quien lo diría..-dijo una voz arrogante y a la vez burlona- Shu, ¿estas interesado en esa humana?- dijo Reiji mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Eso a ti no te concierne..-dijo mientras ignoraba el tono burlesco de su hermano menor

-Nada de eso importa, chichinashi me pertenece solo a mi..-dijo Ayato en un tono amenazante, advirtiéndole a sus hermanos que se estaban metiendo en su territorio y que no lo iba a permitir

-Si hablamos de pertenecer..-dijo Shu serio mientras miraba a su hermano pelirrojo- Yui me pertenece a mi porque yo gane esa apuesta..-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Ayato enrojeciera de la ira

-Entonces compitamos de nuevo, estoy seguro que esta vez no perderé..-dijo molesto

-Eso ya no sirve, yo gane y punto..-dijo molesto

-Tu dijiste que no la querías..-dijo serio Subaru que apareció de la nada

-Yo no dije eso, simplemente dije que ella no intentara involucrarse conmigo..-dijo molesto

-Valla casi nos olvidamos de Subaru..-dijo Raito

-Y al parecer ella logro involucrarse contigo..-dijo con un tono molesto Reiji y Shu simplemente chasqueo la lengua con molestia

-Todos estamos interesados en Yui-san..-dijo Kanato que apareció con su oso teddy

Ayato estaba sumamente molesto, odiaba la simple idea de que sus hermanos estuvieran interesados de la misma forma que él en Yui. No quería compartirla, sabia que lo que hacia era sumamente egoísta y no le importaba, estaba dispuesto a encerrarla en su habitación si era necesario pero no dejaría que sus hermanos la tocaran otra vez. Aunque era peligroso ya que seria el contra cinco y era obvio que no ganaría y luego ellos se pelearían entre si asta que un ganador se quedaría con el trofeo, o sea Yui.

La situación se estaba comenzando a poner fea, Subaru estaba empezando a perder el poco control que tenia al igual que los demás hermanos pero sabían que el primero en explotar seria Subaru.

Yui había salido del baño, eso la había ayudado a pensar mejor y se dio cuenta de que simplemente los quería a todos de la misma forma, pero el problema seguía siendo Ayato, el en rondaba su mente todo el tiempo, él era el único que lograba ese escalofríos y esa sensación de sentirse protegida ante cualquier peligro pero a la vez desprotegida ante él. Tomo sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte ruido, habían roto algo cerca de su habitación.

-A…ayato-kun..-dijo Yui completamente sorprendida al verlo sobre Subaru

-Chichinashi..-dijo Ayato algo avergonzado, por alguna razón le molesto que ella lo viera en esa situación

-Voy a matarte..-dijo Subaru completamente molesto mientras aprovechaba que Ayato había bajado la guardia y se ponía sobre el mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué están haciendo?- dijo asustada y otro ruido se escucho mas lejos, Yui fue corriendo y se encontró a Reiji y Shu peleando pero ellos dos no solo peleaban por la rubia sino que también estaban desquitando la ira que sentían entre ellos

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Bitch-chan..-dijo Raito con una sonrisa

-¿E..eh?- dijo completamente desentendida

-Esto es gracias a ti, tu produces esto en ellos… bueno en todos nosotros..-dijo con esa típica sonrisa

-Esto esta mal, no tiene que pelear entre ustedes..-dijo asustada, no quería que ellos se lastimaran

-Tienes que elegir a uno de nosotros, Yui-san..-dijo Kanato

-No, yo no puedo..-intento decir pero Raito la interrumpió

-Todos te deseamos de la misma forma, todos te queremos, somos caprichosos y posesivos. Ninguno de nosotros quiere compartirte con nadie..-dijo Raito serio- esto que vez es gracias a ti, esto provocas en rostros y tienes que elegir a uno para que paren..-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo los quiero a todos de la misma forma, no quiero que peleen..-dijo seria

-¿Lo has estado pensando?- dijo con una ceja alzada y algo sorprendido

-Los estuve notando algo extraños últimamente, aparte sentí que a ustedes les hacia falta algo y eso era el querer a una persona, sentir afecto hacia alguien y sentir amor, cariño- dijo mientras los hermanos dejaban de pelear y escuchaban las palabras de Yui- yo no quiero que ustedes hagan esto por mi, hacen que me sienta triste, no me gusta verlos pelear son hermanos se supone que deben estar unidos..-dijo casi al punto del llanto

Todos escucharon a la perfección las palabras de Yui y no dijeron nada, comenzaron a irse uno por uno y el primero fue Ayato. Yui simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso y comenzó a llorar, le dolía mucho el corazón. Se levanto del piso y se fue a su habitación, estaba dispuesta en quedarse ahí por un largo tiempo. Siguió llorando en su cuarto asta que se quedo dormida.

Cada uno de los hermanos Sakamaki se fue a su habitación, estaban algo impactados por las palabras de Yui y ellos sabían que ella tenia razón ellos no conocían el amor, ¿Cómo podían decir que sentían afecto hacia alguien? Ellos no conocen el afecto, no saben lo que es ser amado lo único que conocen es el odio, la envidia, el rencor, etc. Eso es lo único que sus madres le habían enseñado. Todos sabían que Yui estaba confundida por ellos, pero es que estaban desesperados, ella simplemente los volvía loco actuaban sin pensar, sus impulsos los hacían hacer todo lo que hacían.

Yui abrió sus ojos con pesadez, le dolía mucho la cabeza. Fue al baño y confirmo sus enormes ojeras y sus ojos rojos por haber estado llorando asta tarde. Se lavo la cara con agua fría, pero se había dado cuenta de algo esa noche de casi insomnio que tuvo. Pudo escuchar como alguien entraba a su habitación y cuando salio, pudo verlo sentado en la esquina de su cama.

-Ayato-kun..-dijo algo sorprendida

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo completamente sorprendido al verla con las ojeras

-Si, solo son ojeras por no haber dormido bien..-dijo tratando que no sonara tan importante

-Lo siento..-dijo sinceramente y Yui abrió sus ojos incrédula

-¿Qué?- dijo sin creérselo

-Digo que lo siento, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar, por mi culpa no dormiste bien..-dijo mientras corría su rostro algo avergonzado

-Nunca imagine que me pidieras disculpas..-dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y Ayato simplemente se sonrojo- seguro fue algo difícil para ti..-dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto algo confundido, ¿Qué había echo mal?

-lloro porque estoy feliz..-dijo con una sonrisa

Ayato simplemente se la quedo mirando confundido, ¿se podía llorar de la felicidad? El sabia que las lagrimas siempre eran producto de la tristeza o de la ira pero nunca había oído que se podía llorar de la felicidad. No sabía como reaccionar así que simplemente correspondió el abrazo.

-sabes..-dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de el- descubrí algo ayer en la noche..-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué descubriste?- dijo algo curioso

-que te quiero mas a ti..-dijo mientras Yui lo tomaba del rostro y le daba un sorpresivo beso

-no se como decirlo pero, enséñame a querer..-dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia

-Te ayudare..-dijo con una sonrisa

-chichinashi..-dijo llamando la atención de la rubia- no quiero asustarte pero, me estas incitando..-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿e..eh?- dijo algo asustada

-quiero beber..-dijo mientras corría los cabellos rubios- ahora después de haberte confesado ante mi, no puedes negarte..-dijo con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta clavo sus colmillos

Yui dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y ambos cayeron en la cama pero Ayato no se separo de ella. Ella se había dado cuenta de que por más raro que sonara había comenzado a tener sentimientos hacia Ayato y eran diferentes a los que sentía hacia los demás hermanos Sakamaki. Por primera vez no sintió dolor al ser mordida por Ayato. Lo tomo fuertemente de los cabellos al sentir ese placer que le daba el ser mordida, el pelirrojo se separo de ella y le dedico esa sonrisa sádica muy característica en el y la beso, fue un beso salvaje que ella correspondió. Estaba dispuesta a enseñarles a los seis a amar, pero con Ayato usarían otros métodos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comenten (:


End file.
